icecreamstandfandomcom-20200214-history
Delve
“Come come Sunbucks, listen.” “I know Beepboop has grown a bit fond of you over a short period of time, but there's something I need to show you." Sam sat up and urged Sunbucks closer as the campfire began to settle. ' ' ' Sunbucks scooted in closer to Sam. "What is it Sam?" Sunbucks asked in curiosity. ' ' ' "A dark secret that I must 'show' you." Sam smiled but his demeanor quickly changed as he lifted a hand and pressed against the forehead of Sunbucks. ' ' ' "Now close your eyes and imagine a blank space, let go of all your physical ties to this realm and follow the sound of my voice." Sunbucks nodded and did just as Sam said. ' ' ' The sound of the rustling and breeze began to cease around Sunbucks, silence ensued, and a ringing in the void is all Sunbucks could hear. Time itself seemed to have stopped, but Sunbucks kept his eyes closed still, "Sam..?” “Sam??" ' ' ' Sunbucks only heard echoes of his own voice call back. He opened his eyes and all he could see is a blank white space. ' ' ' Sam walked out from behind Sunbucks and cleared his throat while stroking his mighty beard, "This is the inner universe I had created so long ago." ' ' ' Sunbucks looked around at the white expanse, "The inner universe?" ' ' ' Sunbucks felt awestruck, a sudden feeling of being lifted from the ground overcame him as he began to float away from the ground, flailing around as he did, “Whoa!” “What's going on Sam?!" ' ' ' Sam looked over to Sunbucks as he stood there calmly, "Just be calm young Sunbucks, and follow me.” Sam began to float on ahead, Sunbucks struggling to float forward in chase. ' ' ' Sam waved a hand before them, a large door began to materialize and open up to the two. As they crossed into the black void, the doorway closed behind them and without a word of warning a dark world began to appear before the two. ' ' ' "This, this is the world of fear that was destroyed so long ago." Sam spoke as cookies and clickers traveled amongst the skies. ' ' ' A Cookie rolled itself to Sunbucks, but passed through his leg. "The stories... Sam?" ' ' ' "Yes.“ “There's something I need to show you here." He began to walk down the broken streets and crumbled buildings to a large building at the epicenter of the chaos. ' ' ' As they approached the building a large crack along the side was healing itself. With ease Sunbucks and Sam passed through the walls into the dimly lit corridors of the large structure. ' ' ' "What is all of this?" Sunbucks asked as he floated nearby, ' ' ' "Simply a memory I wanted to show you." Sam sternly said before stopping and resting a hand on Sunbucks' shoulder stopping him immediately. ' ' ' He waved a hand and froze the time in the world. Sam inched closer to the turn in the corridor and as they turned they found a man stopped by a cookie frozen in time. "This is me oh so many years ago." Sunbucks floated over and scratched at his sunny head. ' ' ' He inspected the young figure, "You look strange without a beard Sam." Sam smirked at the comment. ' ' ' "But I wanted to show you a cookie that spared my life." Sam pointed at the cookie that stood before the younger Sam. ' ' ' Sam released the time aura and let the event occur as it once had, the cookie blankly staring at the man as he stood frozen in fear. ' ' ' Another man appeared around the corner and blasted the cookie apart soon after. The world began to melt away soon after, "Why did you show me this Sam?" Sunbucks asked. ' ' ' "All in due time my friend." As the memory faded away before them, the world began to shift in a great speed nearing the time of when Sam sent Sunbucks off to see the Seer. ' ' ' They watched as Sam had just sent Sunbucks off, Sam turning back to his studies and removing a cloth that hid a small robot underneath. ' ' ' They watched as the memory version of Sam began to grew weary, nearly collapsing and struggling himself up to work on the robot. "Sam..?” “What's wrong with you here?" ' ' ' "You'll see Sunbucks." He patted the floating Sunbucks. ' ' ' A massive amount of dark energies began to flee from Sam and enter the small robot animating it slightly, but to no avail. ' ' ' Sam quickly motioned a hand pulling Sunbucks and himself into the minds eye of the memory of Sam. All they could see was a horrific black monster with purple eyes growling with a grotesque smile attempting to escape before pulling away. ' ' ' "Sam!” “What's going on?!" Sam sighed and made the memory fade away. "All things are inherently good in the world, but also evil lingers in all the hearts of all kinds of creatures.” “That cookie you saw in the memory of old, is none other than BeepBoop itself, and the black creature is also one in the same." ' ' ' "The mind of the cookie was saved within my mind when I absorbed the original artifact.” “Eventually I remembered that good could sprout from evil and gave this cookie another chance to grow within the realms of my mind." ' ' ' "Even so, I nurtured the good, but Beepboop had torn apart in this world into two beings.” “One that grew jealous of the good.” “The other capable of many kind things." Sam looked over to Sunbucks. ' ' ' "The only way to balance the little robot was to give it two sides of the whole coin otherwise he would not wake.” “Sunbucks, I can only keep in check what lurks inside for so long." ' ' ' Sunbucks was awestruck by all the information that was being loaded onto his mind, "But Sam..." ' ' ' Sam stopped Sunbucks, "I need you to be able to look after Beepboop for when I am gone and do all that is necessary." ' ' ' Sunbucks looked up to Sam with wide eyes, "What are you saying?!" ' ' ' Sam stood silent and rested a hand on the Sun's head. "You'll know when the time comes." ' ' ' "In the end I believe that good always triumphs over the evils of these lands, and that's how the world will always be, but for now please take good care of Beepboop." Sam smiled as a bright light began to consume the two. ' ' ' Sunbucks opened his eyes, it is daytime, the voice of Sam ringing in his mind. Sunbucks quickly got himself up and looked for Sam, but found in a distance Sam riding upon Eaglerock flying away in a strange direction. ' ' ' Sam turned to look over his shoulder and smiled at Sunbucks from afar as Sunbucks gazed on from afar. ' ' ' The little robot came walking up followed by Douglas, pulling on Sunbucks' cloak as it did. Sunbucks looked down and smiled, "Come Beepboop.” “We have one last thing to do here." ' ' ' The two hopped onto Douglas the cowsteed and rode into the cloud fields, then flew into the sky towards the Golden Kingdom.